flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
NOVA Technical Divsion
The NOVA division is a division of units that specializing in the Infinite Dominion mechanical and electrical technology. These units are trained by the NOVA divisional at the rank of 03, so they may reach their peak efficiency. NOVA units are not to be taken for simple mechanics, they are highly trained in many forms of engineering. Underestimating one may be one of the last things you do. It is highly common to find a NOVA unit working in the NOVA bay on a project of their own. These projects vary from augmentations to nano technologies to new forms of weapons and armor for other units to use. Becoming a NOVA is no easy task. It requires high dedication and great intelligence, it is also asked that you have some prior knowledge of some sort of engineering. Specialization Categories 'Field Mechanic' These units are usually seen out in the field as the name suggest, and are highly trained in repairing or building new parts in the field as fast and efficiently as possible. They are put through many random drills throughout their days to make sure they can work under large amounts of stress and on the spot. These units are the best with their tools. They are trained by the NOVA divisional and have access to the NOVA-DAT-V2000. They can be distinguished with a NOVA-FM armband. 'Nano Specialist' These units are mainly seen in the NOVA bay in the nexus hard at work designing and building tiny robots or other nano technology. They are the only units with the know how to build such devices. They are trained in coding, nano tech design, and basic human anatomy. They will work along HELIX units to produce high grade augments and other nano class technologies. They are trained personally by the NOVA and HELIX divisional and have complete access to the NOVA-DAT-V2000. They can be distinguished by a NOVA-NS armband 'Warfare Specialist' These units are usually seen in the NOVA bay designing a new class of weapon or armor for the use of other DCA/HAF units. They are fully trained in weapon design, armor design, and are shown the basics in poisonous gases for use in weapons. They are also trained in explosive use and construction. They occasionally work alongside a HELIX unit when developing certain bio weapons. They are trained by the NOVA divisional and have complete access to the NOVA-DAT-V2000. They can be distinguished by a NOVA-WS armband. NOVA Equipment 'NOVA Field Equipment' - NOVA-AUG-V2 (Augmentation repair tool) - NOVA-SIRT-V4 (A repair tool) - NOVA-SIDET-Mk3 (Standard Issue Dark Energy Torch) - NOVA-EG-Mk1 (Electrical Gelatin) - IDnEE-B (Dark energy battery) - NOVA-DATP-V1 (A portable version of the NOVA-DAT-V2) - Vicerator (Manhacks) - Spare parts (For repairs/construction) 'NOVA Nexus Only Tools' - NOVA-DAT-V2 (A super computer) - NOVA-EDU-Mk6 (An equipment/supply dispenser) - NOVA-RCA-V2 (A construction robot arm) - IDnEE-R (Dark energy reactor) - NOVA-SCNC (Surveyor control computer) - NOVA-TRAKC-V1 (Tracks people who have the NOVA-TRAK in them) Category:Divisions